


Hair and marriage

by kenyakaneki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple: Mink x Aoba x  Koujaku (Minkouao);<br/>Warnings: Yaoi,slight au , polyamorous relationship;<br/>Rating: T for safety ;<br/>Summary: Three hairy men and their relationships with their vast hair. Minkouao fanfic. Old fanfic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair and marriage

Narrator P.O.V.

"Koujaku always liked to tinker with hair. Touching hair was all for him. So much so that he became a hairdresser. Mink also enjoyed tinkering in hair. It was part of his culture using various types of hairstyles. When younger, he liked to fix his little sister's hair. Now, it's a little different. He likes to comb his lovers and spouses.  
Aoba was already a little different. For a long time, he hated that people touched in his hair. Aoba had nerves in his hair. He felt pain if people were pulling his vast and wonderful blue hair.  
Now it is no longer the case. He no longer feels pain in his hair. Still, Aoba not like people touching on his head. He only allows his husbands to do so. By the way ....  
Aoba always win different hairstyles. When Mink only stirs in his hair, the bluennete get a lot of braids. Now, if the Koujaku decides that makes the hair style of his beloved blue hair boy ...  
So ...  
Our Aoba get a very elaborate hairstyle. Changing person, but still talking about hair ....  
Koujaku has a healthy obsession with Mink's hair. Our samurai loves playing and combing that pile of curls that smell like cinnamon. Sometimes, he gets so long combing Mink that the older gives a hard time for him to hurry.  
Mink always makes 4 braids in Aoba's ahir and put feathers on them. Already in Koujaku's hair , he makes a single braid and put decorations on the in the tip.  
Combing the hair is more than a ritual for our trio, it is a way of showing affection too. Mink always makes a little tenderness in the partner's neck while the combs. Koujaku loves to distribute kisses on the head after he finished combing his lovers. And Aoba does both and a little more.  
You know, the bathroom cabinet they use is to envy anyone. It has tinctures, creams, shampoos, conditioners, brushes and more. A lot was bought by Koujaku. Being hairdresser has its advantages. You have access to products that are sold only to salons.  
Our trio not only washes this hair together for the sake of space. Mink and Koujaku are two big men and will impact the poor lil Aoba. Honestly, the shower and the tub give no space for the three stay together.  
A pity, is not it? But they make up for its own way. "


End file.
